¿Dónde está la felicidad?
by IA99
Summary: En el castillo, los gobernantes de esta nación, Zelda y Link, estaban esperando su mayor alegría, su primer bebé. Más no todo podía ser perfecto, uno de sus mayores rivales, la hechicera Cía, quería vengarse de ellos por no tener a su preciado héroe a su lado. Es por eso que planea un ingenioso plan para arrebatarles lo más preciado que tienen… (Contiene realismo mágico).


**Nota de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer one-shot de la saga TLOZ. Esta historia surgió en la clase de lengua que mi profesora a último momento nos pidió que escribiéramos un libro con un cuento, poema y blablablá. Espero que les guste.

Esta historia viene a ser un post Hyrule Warriors, en donde Link y Zelda son más grandes. Además, el cuento contiene **realismo mágico.**

 **¿Qué es realismo mágico?** Pues, viene a ser un estilo de escritura que se caracteriza por la inclusión de elementos fantásticos en la narración, con lo que se pretende profundizar en la realidad a través de lo mágico que hay en ella. (Ej: El chico tiene el pelo de fuego, es decir, literalmente su pelo es de fuego, no es una forma de decir). Espero que se haya entendido xC

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **¿Dónde está la felicidad?**

La tormenta era intensa, como nunca se había visto. Los truenos parecían sollozos afónicos de dos gatos callejeros peleándose entre sí, bajo la mirada del astro rey que dominaba la noche desde entonces. Zelda sabía los sentimientos de la tormenta ruidosa, desgarradora y dolida. Ella también se sentía así, estaba a punto de estallar. La joven era hermosa, su belleza se asemejaba a una tigresa de bengala, con unos ojos del mismo color del cielo despejado, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba la fiereza de una bestia. Sin embargo, esa noche sus ojos parecían nublados.

Se encontraba en una cama matrimonial gigante, sostenida con patas de búfalo. Estaba inquieta, gritaba de dolor y lloraba cataratas como el clima de afuera, mojando todo el piso de la habitación. Estaba dando luz a su primogénito.

\- Solo un poco más, querida. - La consoló Link, su esposo, sintiendo como se humedecían sus pies por las lágrimas de su esposa.

El hombre era alto, con cabellos color dorado como los rayos del sol y de musculatura algo delgada, pero que contrastaba con su fuerza de diez hombres. Sus ojos eran grandes como los de un lobo que le aullaba a la luna en tiempos de soledad.

Aunque no lo demostraba, tenía miedo de perder a su esposa, a que las Diosas rompan el techo y con sus gigantescas manos arrancara su milenaria alma de su joven cuerpo y se la llevara con ellas, dejándolo a él mismo enfrentarse a la cruel vida sin su reina.

La tormenta seguía gritando. Habían esperado 273.75 días por su niño, Zelda estaba dando todo para que su deseo se vuelva realidad y tenga a su bebé en sus delgados brazos. Y luego de 75 minutos de tantos esfuerzos y lágrimas, por fin había nacido. La ruidosa tormenta cesó y le abrió paso a la anaranjada madrugada.

\- Felicidades, es un varón. - Habló el doctor sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura.

\- Entusiasmada, la joven le quitó el bebé para tenerlo cerca. Los ojos de ella volvieron a su color natural, pero esta vez mas iluminados de los que ya eran.

\- Es precioso. – No pensaba despegarse de su pequeño pan de Hylia. – Te llamaré… André.

Su marido se acercó lentamente hacia ellos. Al mirar al niño mostró una radiante sonrisa y se quedó observándolo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Tenía una piel blanca igual que la nieve y grandes ojos color azul que cobraban vida a la inundada habitación, así como a los mismos padres.

A la mañana siguiente, salieron a caminar a su barrio natal habitado mayoritariamente por hylianos, gorons y algunos zoras con acentos variados. Era un lugar muy colorido desde el cielo hasta las casas, donde bailaban todo el día y noche sin descansar.

Él conoció a Zelda en el castillo, siendo primeramente un soldado, sin saber que luego se enfrentarían a una guerra, en el cual se separarían abruptamente. Quien diría que al finalizar la guerra, terminarían perdidamente enamorados uno del otro.

Al pasar por el lugar, la población los felicitaban por su hijo y André les sonreía, como si hubiera entendido lo que los pueblerinos le decían. Todos estaban muy felices por la noticia, excepto en un rincón del lugar, donde una señora pechugona y malhumorada los observaba a los tres de manera repugnante y despiadada.

\- Bah, menudo chiquitín trajeron, no entiendo porque tanta euforia por un mocoso que no sabe hacer otra cosa que vomitar y llorar. – Se quejó la misteriosa mujer, apoyándose en una pared pintada de color negra, que combinaba muy bien con el estado de ánimo del sujeto. – Siempre fueron así de presumidos: Sus antepasados, sus reencarnaciones, hasta el mismo fundador de este reino. ¡Link siempre debió ser mío y de nadie más! ¡Haría lo que fuera para arrebatarles su felicidad! - Miró fijamente al pequeño bebé en los brazos de su madre, para luego sonreír de una punta de la cara con forma de medialuna. – Ese muñequito me dio una brillante idea… – Luego de decir eso, desapareció junto con las sombras del lugar, sin dejar rastro.

La tormenta gritona estaba volviendo a pasar por la noche, pero la luna la soplaba para que se vaya a llorar a otro lado. Sin embargo, Link y Zelda no le estaban prestando atención a los gritos de afuera, seguían ensimismados admirando a su hijo en su gigantesca cuna, que lo hamacaba y adormilaba para que se entregue a los brazos del sueño. Se quedaron horas admirándolo, hasta que finalmente decidieron volver a su habitación a descansar de este emocionante día.

Aprovechando que los dos se fueron, La pechugona entró por la ventana de la colorida casa y se escondió en el baño. A pesar que las cañerías lo delataban por los goteos anunciando la tragedia al igual que las baldosas del piso sucias por el barro que contenía la suela de la ladrona, pero no se rendía en avisar la desgarradora noticia que se iba a llevar a cabo. Finalmente, llego al cuarto del bebé y lo observó con una mirada de repulsión y rechazo infinito a esa pobre criatura, como si tuviera la culpa de que la mujer no haya terminado en los brazos del amor de su vida, sino que su hombre está con otra mujer. Aquella que disfrutaba plenamente su compañía, ya sea en público pero en especial, en privado…

\- He de admitir que eres un mocoso bien parecido. – Le habló, sabiendo que el bebé lo entendía. - Pero eso no evitara que vengas conmigo, esta señorita se está volviendo cada día más vieja, necesito alguien que trabaje para mí, y tú eres perfecto.

Zelda despertó sobresaltada de la cama. Le dolía el pecho, como si mil puñales estén clavados en el centro de su corazón. Sabía que pasaba algo relacionado con André, su sexto sentido de madre se lo estaba imponiendo.

\- Amor, ¿qué sucede? – La abrazó Link viendo como sus ojos se oscurecían y tomaban un aspecto macabro – ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

\- Siento que algo no va bien… quiero ver a nuestro bebé. – dijo ella sin vueltas.

\- Tranquila, él está bien. – Sonrió - Vayamos a su habitación y verás que todo está normal.

Él se mostraba sereno, mas era una máscara, pues en realidad el también sentía que algo no iba bien y que estaba relacionado con su niño. También poseía un instinto de padre.

Apurados, se dirigieron a la habitación. Miraron la cuna donde se supone que dormía su bebé, mas no estaba allí. La tormenta finalmente derrotó a la Luna y empezó a gritar sobre la casa. Ella volvió a llorar y a gritar desesperada, esta vez acompañada por su esposo quien gritaba al cielo estrellado. Volvían a sufrir otra vez.

\- ¡Juro por el amor de Nayru que voy a encontrarte, descuartizarte y meterte en una bolsa hacia el acantilado! – Estalló - ¡Así estas junto al montículo de basura en donde perteneces, maldito bastardo!

Llamaron a la guardia real acerca del secuestro infantil y decidieron buscarlo, más nunca lo encontraron. La noticia se expandió rápidamente por todo el reino. Las coloridas casas se volvieron grises y la tormenta, satisfecha, iba ocupando terreno en la ciudad para seguir aullando desgracias. Los ojos de Zelda se habían apagado, ya había perdido a la luz de sus ojos, su felicidad, su razón de vivir que ya no estaba con ella. Estaba ciega, as su marido se mantenía fuerte, aún en sus ojos mostraban un rayo de esperanza de que lo fueran a encontrar, cueste lo que cueste.

Pasaron uno, dos, diez años desde su captura. Un niño sucio y triste, estaba terminando de limpiar el último sector de una casa. Su mirada estaba perdida, solitaria y dolida, preguntándose muchas cosas en la cabeza que sabía que no iba a tener respuesta alguna, pero lo que más deseaba era felicidad, un sentimiento que sintió durante muy poco tiempo en sus primeros días de vida para ser reemplazado por tristeza. Sin embargo, no se quejaba, había niños que sufrían mucho peor que él y quejarse por ser tratado como esclavo por una señora infeliz, no valía la pena. Tenía casa, una pequeña pero incómoda habitación en donde podía descansar 4 horas al día.

\- ¡Andréee! – Gritó la mujer pechugona con sádica mirada - ¿¡Dónde está mi comida?! ¡Hace 5 minutos que te estoy esperando en el comedor!

\- Ya voy, Señorita Cía. – Le respondió el pequeño de apenas diez años de edad, dejando de un lado sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad.

Llegó al comedor. Era un lugar bastante grande, con muebles pertenecientes a generaciones pasadas y por juzgar su diseño. Cía siempre le insistía que no toque nada ni se siente en ningún lugar de la casa, para eso estaba su cuarto que por cierto, se encontraba en el húmedo sótano. Le clavó puñales con los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - le reclamó frunciendo el ceño – ¿¡Y qué es esto!? – Señaló la comida – Niño estúpido, sabes que odio que la salsa de la carne se mezcle con las verduras.

\- Lo siento señorita Cía. – respondió sin chistar.

\- Ni siquiera sabes preparar una comida bien, no sirves para nada. – le tiró un pedazo de carne en la cara al chico. - ¿Qué es lo que no tienes?

\- Libertad ni sueños, señorita. – se limpió un poco la cara con su propia ropa.

\- ¿Para qué viniste a este mundo?

\- Para servirle a usted, señorita Cía.

\- ¡Muy bieeen! – Aplaudió irónicamente – y espero que te este guardado a fuego en tu memoria esto: La felicidad no existe y si existiera, tú nunca lo obtendrías. Sólo trabajas para mí y nada más.

\- Sí señorita. – lo último que agregó, debió de reconocer que le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. – Si me disculpa, voy a terminar de lavar su ropa. Con su permiso, me retiro.

\- Ya, vete, déjame comer tranquila. – al ver que se alejaba le gritó - ¡Y no te olvides de planchar la ropa, acomodar mi habitación y alimentar a los animales! ¡Aún me pregunto cómo no te instalé una habitación en el chiquero con los puercos!– se rió - ¿Ves lo gentil que soy? ¡Deberías de estar agradecido! Jajajaja.

Mientras lavaba la ropa a mano, se le escaparon varias lágrimas de los parpados, mezclándose en el agua con lavandina. No le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable, odiaba llorar y más si el llanto era silencioso.

En otra parte del lugar, un hombre y una ciega viajaban en una carreta, seguidos por la tormenta de la desgracia. Debido a la intensa lluvia que les disparaba la tormenta, decidieron irse a un hotel, más el pueblo donde habían parado, no había ninguno. Estaban en el medio de la nada misma.

\- Aun no entiendo porque insistes en esto, Link. – Habló por fin la bella mujer – Han pasado diez años que seguimos pistas de André y no lo encontramos… - Se le humedecieron los ojos. – Él ya debe de estar…

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!- le refutó enfadado - ¡Nuestro hijo sigue con vida y no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo!

\- Tantos años que hemos perdido nuestra felicidad que no tuvimos la oportunidad de verlo crecer… ¿¡Qué es lo que hice mal!?- Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba él, pensando que se encontraba allí - ¿Acaso…soy una mala madre?

\- Cariño… – Le agarró suavemente el rostro para mirarle sus oscuros ojos. – Todo lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya, eres una gran madre que a pesar de perder la vista, continuó todos estos años en busca de su hijo... – La besó tiernamente. – En busca de su felicidad.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, rompiéndose a llorar, mientras que su marido la consolaba. - ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? Aquí no hay hoteles y Epona está muy cansada. – Se reincorporó rápidamente Zelda, dándose cuenta en la actual situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Por el lado oeste hay una pequeña villa. – señaló con el dedo índice, aunque se sintió torpe por realizar esta acción, ya que su mujer no veía vagamente nada. – Tal vez una familia humilde tenga compasión de nosotros y nos dejen pasar una noche… aunque no será gratis, claro está.

\- El dinero es lo que menos importa. – puso los brazos adelante y caminó en forma tosca. – Vayamos para allá.

\- Está bien, pero déjame por lo menos guiarte. – le reprochó su muy preocupado esposo, sosteniéndola para que no se caiga. Luego, miró una lujosa casa que le llamó la atención. – Intentaremos por esa casa.- Sentía una extraña sensación recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo al escuchar en la lejanía, ruidosos gritos. Y estaba seguro que no se trataba de la tormenta…

Mientras tanto, en aquella lujosa casa se escuchaban ensordecedores lamentos y fuertes latigazos, como si de un animal miserable se tratara.

\- ¿¡Te piensas que soy una vieja idiota!? ¿¡Acaso pensaste que no e iba a dar cuenta que intentabas huir de mí!? – Gritaba furiosa la pechugona de ojos iguales a los de una cobra al atrapar su presa. - ¡Bastardo! – lo azotó fuertemente.

El niño solo se dispuso a gritar de forma ruidosa, desgarradora y dolida al dolor que sentía. Su espalda lloraba sangre, mucha sangre. André, sí, era él, detrás de todo el sufrimiento, soñaba. Imaginaba con que algún día alguien lo querría, que le den amor y compasión pero sobretodo, que lo traten como un hyliano y no como una rata. Pero ¿Dónde se encontraba esa felicidad? Intentó huir varias veces de ese calvario en donde vivía, pero siempre terminaba siendo azotado.

Los sollozos truenos continuaban con su baile de la depresión junto a la lluvia, en las afueras de la casa. Para Cía, junto con los gritos del pequeño, era música para sus roñosos oídos más fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes provenientes de afuera. Dejó al chico tirado en el suelo y se colocó en frente de la puerta.

\- ¿En qué los puedo ayudar, jóvenes? – preguntó con una falsa modestia, no logrando identificar los rostros de aquellas personas por sus capuchas.

\- Buenas noches señora, si no fuera mucha modestia, ¿podría dejarnos a mi esposa y a mí pasar una noche en su acogedora casa? – habló una temblorosa voz por el insoportable frío de afuera. – Venimos de muy lejos y no tenemos lugar en donde hospedarnos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Había olfateado mucho dinero en sus bolsillos.- Los dejaré pasar pero a cambio me tienen que dar una recompensa… y saben a lo que me refiero… - Sus ojos estaban tan opacados por la codicia y avaricia, que no se había dado cuenta de que aquella pareja eran sus más odiados rivales.

\- No hay problema en pagarle señora. – entró a la casa la mujer guiada por su esposo. – Gracias por dejarnos pasar, es usted muy... – Sintió una punzada en el pecho, la misma que sintió aquel fatídico día en que perdió a su bebé.- Amable…

\- No es necesario que me halaguen jovencitos. –Sonrió con arrogancia – No se preocupen por sus cosas, que mi sirviente se encargará de eso.- tosió un poco para agravar su voz- ¡Basura inmunda, ven aquí!

El niño llegó a la entrada como un rayo, no quería pasar por el látigo de nuevo.

\- Dígame, señorita. – habló cortésmente el pequeño, mirando a su amo.

\- Quiero que lleves sus valijas al cuarto de huéspedes.- dijo la mujer cascarrabias.

\- Sí, señorita.

André clavó su mirada a la joven pareja. De manera extraña, se les parecía familiar y estando cerca de ellos, sentía un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo y un gran alivio en su joven corazón. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

Los jóvenes tuvieron la misma reacción, en especial la mujer a la cual se le despertó luego de un largo sueño, su sexto sentido. La joven se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del atónito niño, y le empezó a tocar su cara. De a poco, se le estaba volviendo la visibilidad en los ojos. Era él, después de tanto tiempo, era él.

\- ¿Cu-cuál e-es tu nombre? – Le preguntó la reina Zelda, mirándolo con una vista algo borrosa que se le iba aclarando poco a poco.

\- M-mi nombre es A-andré, señora. – No le parecía incómodo que la señora le toque la cara.

\- ¿André? – Habló por fin el acompañante de la joven, mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos azules llenos de vida y las parecidas facciones que poseía.- Y dime... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Diez años. – Se sentía un poco incómodo que dos perfectos desconocidos pregunten sobre él, pero no podía no evitar responderles todas sus dudas.

\- No puede ser…- esta vez, ella veía perfectamente y la luz volvió a sus ojos - ¡Mi bebé! – lloró de la alegría, dispuesta a abrazar a su hijo.

\- ¿Mamá? - Al principio creyó que estaban locos, pero al reconocer aquellos colores de ojos a cielo despejado, la dulce voz de la mujer - ¿Papá? - así como las muy parecidas facciones del rostro y la radiante sonrisa del señor, supo quiénes eran.- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – fue corriendo a abrazarlos. Sus ahora reconocidos padres estaban llorando de la emoción, mojando todo el piso.

\- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – Interrumpió Cía, una vez que terminó de contar cuánto dinero le había pagado el hombre.- ¡Niño insolente! ¿Se puede saber por qué estas abrazando a mis clientes?

\- ¡No le hable así a mi hijo! ¡¿Quién te crees que…?! – No terminó de formular la pregunta – Tu… Cía… ¡tú secuestraste a nuestro niño! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

\- ¿Yo? – cayó en cuenta de que ese joven era Link, su antiguo amor de su vida. - Mi amor… n-no sé de qué me hablas, a este niño lo encontré eh… por ahí – Estaba sudando excesivamente.

\- ¿Sabes lo que he jurado el día en que me quitaste a mi bebé? – Se estaba acercando lentamente a él, con claras intenciones de intimidarla. Su mirada lobuna le indicaba que ya era mujer muerta.

\- ¿Qué perdonarías a esta bruja por torturar a un niño inocente solo por arrepentimiento de que no me amaras?

\- No…-lo agarró violentamente del delgadísimo cuello, utilizando una mano- que iba a matarlo, no importa que. – Apretó fuertemente su puño hasta que la degolló.

Zelda le tapó con una mano los ojos de André, para que no vea la sangrienta escena, a pesar que lo haya tratado mal, el niño sentía pena por esa mujer.

Salieron de la casa y se dieron cuenta que había dejado de llover y se asomaba el Sol poco a poco. La ruidosa tormenta se había desvanecido, esta vez para siempre. Los tres se quedaron mirando el horizonte.

\- Mamá, papá ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño, siendo invadido por la felicidad de saber que alguien lo quiere.

\- A donde tú quieras, mi amor. – le habló cariñosamente su mamá.

\- ¿Dónde está la felicidad? – preguntó de golpe.

\- La felicidad se busca y encuentra en uno mismo y en el otro. – Sonrió su padre – Tú eres nuestra alegría que en tantos años hemos perdido, pero sin duda alguna te seguimos buscando, porque sabíamos que íbamos a encontrarte algún día, mes o año. Nuestra felicidad, se encuentra en ti.

André abrazó a sus padres y empezó a llorar. Después de tanta tortura, tantas tormentas gritonas y desgracias, por fin han encontrado el lado positivo de la vida, algo que la persona siempre iba a estar destinada a encontrar, cueste lo que cueste. Porque lo que todos estamos buscando, queramos o no, es la felicidad.

 **Lo sé… el final quedó asqueroso, pero fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza xD**

 **Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo. También le agradezco a Artemiss por ser mi Beta-Reader en esta historia y por haberme convencido en publicarla.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les pareció y si quieren, pueden corregirme si escribí mal alguna palabra, eso también me ayuda.**

 **Sin más que decir, chauchis! :3**


End file.
